The Laverder Eyed Boy
by Haruxred
Summary: This is a story about a hyuuga my favorite clan and i am sure many other i hope you all do enjoy this one because i have plenty of chapters planned out for this
1. The Story begins

Hello I'm writing a new story as you all can tell, This is going to be about a Hyuuga and not just a regular one, this character has already been in one story and a filler character but this story is about his life and what happens 15 years after Shippud

Hello I'm writing a new story as you all can tell, This is going to be about a Hyuuga and not just a regular one, this character has already been in one story and a filler character but this story is about his life and what happens 15 years after Shippuden in the Naruto Series this is my own story and please leave comments and reviews if you want to...

Hopefully you all will like this story i am writing since i am not going to continue any of my old ones at the moment (Damn writers block...) and i might be starting my own Metroid prime fanfic soon as well since I've play all of the Metroid games out there except for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption anyways on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the video games nor characters

It's been 11 years since the Akatsuki been disbanded and utterly destroyed after their war against most of the hidden villages full of shinobi. Some and most of the villages are still at war where all of them except for Konohagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Leaves who is in neutral terms with the other villages. Most of the villages are fighting for power, money, and peace.

This is the story of a hyuuga and not just any hyuuga.

"Early morning in Konoha"

"I can't wait dad, why can't I go now?" said a small boy with silver hair and medium lavender eyes to an older man with long black hair and with brighter lavender eyes.

"Well Haru you have to wait school doesn't start at Five in the morning you still got three hours just go back to sleep and let me sleep..." said the older Hyuuga.

"But... ok dad..." Haru said with a saddened look in his eyes as he started to walk out the room.

"Haru hun, come here." Another hyuuga with shorter hair and a petit body in feminine voice that came from the other side of the queen size bed.

"Ok mom" Haru said with a little wisp in his voice from him holding back his tears.

As Haru sat in his mother's lap as she started to stroke Haru's long and light silver hair.

"Haru dear, you are very lucky that you get to start school this early, most of the main head members of the hyuuga clan have to wait until they are five years old to go in but you are going under a special circumstance since your turning five next month, and you are very special towards your father and me, so why don't you go down stairs and practice more on the hyuuga clan fighting stance ok Haru" Said Haru's mother in a sweet and motherly voice as Haru left for the front yard.

"You know Gin, he reminds me of you when you were younger" said Haru's mother.

"Yet i still say he gets the stubborn part from your side of the family Hinabi" Said Gin

(Yes Hinabi as in Hinata's little sister and wait for more to explain how he becomes part of the Branch family.)

"Front yard of Haru's house"

"This is difficult..." Said Haru as he tripped

"Heh... still practicing i see nephew?" said a voice from a tree

Haru looked up and had a gleeful look in his eyes "Uncle Neji! Will you help me?" asked Haru in a happy tone

Neji jumped down from the tree that he was resting in and walked over towards Haru "sure I'll help you Haru, since i got nothing else to do till my mission." Neji Said.

Two hours pasted as Haru got better with the Hyuuga fighting style Jyuken. "Haru you better come in for breakfast" called Hinabi as she opened the door. "Oh Neji would you like to join us as well?" Neji nodded and walked inside as Haru followed, they all had a big breakfast and Haru jolted off and started to jump all over his dad to bring him to the Ninja Academy.

As Haru and his father Gin was about to head out his mom had her back turned as she was washing some dishes and his father was at the door putting on his shoes Haru noticed a cup of black liquid that was sitting on the table that his Uncle Neji was drinking. Haru looked around to see if anyone would notice and no one was paying attention, Haru grabbed the cup and to a giant gulp from it thinking it was soda but boy Haru let out a distasteful noise as his mother turned around to see the youngster's mishap. As Haru set the cup down with a disappointed look on his face as he looked up at his mom.

"Haru what did you think that was" Hinabi said with a smile on her face.

"Pepsi..." Haru said in a low voice while staring at the cup as though he was going to break it.

Hinabi simply smiled and motioned Haru to go to his father who was now speculating on the morning event of their son's comic relief.

-Konoha's Ninja Academy-

"Well Haru I hope you have a wonderful first day at school make sure you give these papers to the person who is at the front desk ok" Said Haru's Father.

"But dad why can't you do it I want to get to talk to some of the new kids like me..." Haru said in a bit of an uppity tone.

"I have a mission i have to go on and i won't be home till next week ok so be on your best behavior." Said Gin as he disappeared in a swirl of leafs and wind.

"... Ok..." Haru said as he walked into the Academy.

-Inside the Academy-

There were kids running about talking to one another and some were talking about Haru as he walked in with an enclosed Envelope that he just handed the secretary at the front desk.

"Well now don't we have a cute one new to the academy" the secretary with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Haru Hyuuga it's nice to meet you um..." said Haru with a puzzled look on his face as he was looking at the secretary.

"You can call me Hina, if you want to Haru; now let me show you to your class." Hina said with a caring tone in her voice.

Haru nodded and took hold of Hina's Hand as she showed him to his class. The door was closed and Hina gave Haru a good luck hug for his first day of ninja school. Haru was standing outside of the class room door as one of his oldest friends Jyo Mashima surprised Haru from behind.

"Hey Haru, so this is where you have been this whole time, i heard from the older students that the Secretary walked you to class they were pretty made with you" Jyo said with a sarcastic look on his face that Haru was very familiar with.

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous Jyo, you know its my first day and all and you turned five last year, but thanks for staying back a year to help me out and sorry that i got you into trouble with your parents..." Haru said in an easy-going tone

"Think nothing of it, my dad got a kick out of it" Jyo said as he was opening the sliding door to the class

Jyo and Haru took a seat next to each other and noticed a slim man dressed in all white and red was sitting at the teacher's desk, the Classroom doors opened again as all the student's directed their attention to the man who was walking in.

A big man, hell Haru thought he was the fattest man he has ever seen in his life just walked into their class, all the student's continued to talk as all the girls looked back at Jyo and Haru, they happened to notice the girls looking at them who blushed and turned around just to giggle and talk some more.

"Um, Jyo why are the girls giving us those weird looks like they want candy?" asked Haru

"Man Haru your still clueless aren't ya... They like us can you tell?" said Jyo with a little laugh.

"But Jyo, I'm not interested in girls I'm only interested in training..." Said Haru as the man in white and red stood up.

The class wouldn't stop talking and blatantly ignored the one man; the man started to tap his foot and stomped down making the ground shake.

"Now that i have all of your undivided attention... Ahem... Welcome to Konoha's Ninja Academy, you will be going to this school to learn to become a ninja, there are few who pass and become Genins after the Genin Exam... but that won't be until your seventh year here some are lucky and pass early than others, you all are probably wondering who i am so i will tell you since you have not met me yet, I am the Hokage of this village, now can someone tell me what is my job?" the Hokage asked the class.

Instantly Haru's hand went up on its own.

"You Hyuuga, you have the answer?" asked the Big man.

Haru looked at the class whose eyes were fixed on him as he blushed.

"The Hokage's job is to protect the village, give out missions to genin teams with their jounin instructor, and last to help anyone that needs our help..." Haru said with his face turning redder and redder with each passing second.

As soon as Haru was done talking, everyone turned towards the Hokage who was clapping at Haru for his answer.

"That is correct may i get you name?" the Hokage asked.

"My name is Haru Hyuuga of the Head Branch family." Haru said in a happy tone.

"Ah the Hyuuga prodigy... I can see you becoming a splendid shinobi already, and since it would be rude for me not to give out my name I'll tell you all" The Hokage said while taking off his hat and face mask.

"My name is Konohamaru, I'm the 7th Hokage, and you all have already seen the Hokage mountain monument with the other six faces of the old Hokages, well Choji I'm going to give them a little history lesson if that is ok with you…" The Hokage said.

Choji nodded in agreement to the Hokage.

The Hokage turned back towards the class and looked at everyone, "The first and second Hokages were the ones who made this village into what it is today with the help of the other kages in the later future, then there was the third Hokage also known as Sandaime who was my grandfather before he died protecting this village from one of the three legendary sannins named Orochimaru, then there was the Yondaime, to tell the truth even coming from me I don't know that much about him but he was the most powerful Hokage that Konohagakure has ever had next to the 6th Hokage, then there was the 5th Hokage one of the legendary sannin, Lady Tsunade, she was a splendid medical ninja… then there was the 6th kage…" Konohamaru said while trailing off and starting to look out the window towards the kage monument.

Haru looked at Jyo than the Hokage. Haru got up from his seat, everyone watched Haru walk up to the Hokage and seen him give Konohamaru a hug, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it Konohamaru-sempai…" Haru said in a sweet tone.

Konohamaru looked down at Haru and patted him on the head and smiled and looked at the class "No it would be better if you know now… the 6th Hokage is also known as Naruto Uzumaki, he is still alive but he wanted to rescue on of his closest friends from the grip of Orochimaru, but when Sasuke returned on his own, Naruto felt useless and left leaf village when everyone started to see him as useless… than Naruto became the Otokage of the village hidden in sound… he was a great kage here as he tried with all his might to bring back one friend from the darkness… as Neji told him that Naruto's eyes were better than his, I think he was right…" the Hokage turned away from the window and looked at every student, "Never give in to the darkness children, it is never the answer." Konohamaru finished

Haru looked up at konohamaru again and smiled and sat back down as Konohamaru bowed down to the class and left.

Choji looked at all the students "Well kids… you can go home early today I'll see you all tomorrow." He said while munching down on some barbeque potato chips

All the students left for home as Haru and Jyo walked home together since they were next door neighbors, well the Hyuuga and Mashima compounds for the clans were next to each other.

"See you tomorrow Jyo" Haru said as he waved good bye to Jyo who was entering his house, Jyo nodded and waved back.

-Inside Haru's house-

"Haru your back home early, how come?" said Hinabi as she was wiping off her hands on her apron.

"The Hokage let us out early after his speech it was really long" said Haru as he sat down at the table waiting for a snack.

"What did he say dear?" Haru's mom said as she was getting him a snack.

"He said don't let the darkness take you and to um… I forget" said Haru as he got his favorite snack of a peanut butter sandwich with crushed BBQ chips in it. (What, don't knock it until you tried it, its one of my favs -)

Haru's mom smiled and continued to do the dishes and replied "With those eyes you will be able to see through any type of darkness hun, because seeing them everyday makes me happy" she said in a sweet tone.

As most of the years passed Haru grew old and was going through the Ninja academy and was getting the top grades next to Jyo, Haru also learned that he was part of the lower branch from his father who died on his mission from when he left Haru at the ninja academy for his first day, that and he went through a lot of teachers as well since the missions that they were getting were getting more and more dangerous from the rise of power in sound village.

-7 years later at Konohagakure's Ninja Academy-

"Alright class today is the day of the Genin exams, make a line in front of the class" Shikamaru said while he was still sitting down.

All the rookie ninja got in line in the front as they were told.

"Ok everyone this test is going to consist of three basics" Hina said as she was looking at the roster.

After an hour, everyone went up for the test and some had failed and few had passed except for Haru who was up.

"Haru Hyuuga you are next step forward." Hina said in a little of a demanding tone as she looked up from her papers.

Haru went up in front of the class who were now watching him.

"First I want you to do the Transformation Jutsu of anyone you know of ok" Hina said smiling.

Haru nodded and started to think of whom he should transform into, then his mother walked in to watch, so she could see Haru's exam with special permission. As soon as Haru transformed his mother had a tear run down her cheek as Haru transformed into a perfect copy of his deceased father, every detail was perfect, from head to toe.

"Passed the transformation test with 100 Haru, Next is the Replacement Test… I will throw a rubber kunai at you and you will replace yourself with any object in this class ok" Hina said.

Haru looked around quickly to see what there was and noticed there was nothing he could replace himself with "crap I can't do it there is nothing…" Haru thought to himself than he got an idea as he reached into his pocket as Hina was throwing the rubber kunai. Haru threw up a coin and replaced himself with it.

"Excellent Haru, that was great quick thinking, sorry I forgot that you were last and everyone used up most of the objects in here" Hina said while she had a sweat drop while Hinabi was giving her a little glare. "Ok the final test is Random for everyone and yours will be… The shadow clone jutsu" Said Hina with a surprised look on her face since Haru was the first to get it.

(Ok people I know what your thinking so just shut you pie eater and keep reading… I'm going off the show because I freaking hate writers block --)

Haru started to sweat because he started to panic because he knew that his chakra reserves were down and he couldn't make a single decent clone even if his life depended on it, but than Haru thought "Dad I'll become a ninja to protect mom for you" Haru made the hand signs and Made six perfect clones and passed the final test.

Hina passed Haru his new headband and Haru looked at it with glee and seen the happy look on his mothers face.

"Haru tonight all of the hyuuga complex with have a celebration for you passing the genin." Hinabi said.

-Later that night after the Celebration in Haru's room-

"Today was great, I became a full fledged ninja and everyone is happy… Yawns time for me to sleep tomorrow is going to be long…" Haru said as he laid his head upon his pillow and fell fast asleep.

So what do you guys think so far? I already have more than 42 chapters planned out for this story please Review and comment if you want to w please and thank you have a good night and stay tuned for another episode of Haru Hyuuga next time for his new team and jounin leader.


	2. New sensei, and the new team mate

Ok I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I know I'm making Haru a bit like Naruto because I mostly have writers block because I can't usually think that much or I get a headache… like right now… but anyways I'll bare through it for this

Ok I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I know I'm making Haru a bit like Naruto because I mostly have writers block because I can't usually think that much or I get a headache… like right now… but anyways I'll bare through it for this chapter.

I can't leave my readers in suspense.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't care just read it w

-The next morning-

"Haru get up your going to be late!" Haru's mother shouted from downstairs.

"Argh… Damn… even on Saturdays I have to get up early" Haru muttered to himself.

Haru got up and started to change as Jyo popped his head into Haru's room.

"Come on man we only have ten minutes or were gonna be late…" Jyo said as he startled Haru.

"… Sigh fine well can I at least get dressed in privacy…" Haru said trying to restrain himself from snapping at Jyo who caught him off guard like he always does.

Jyo stepped out of Haru's room and waited till Haru was done about six minutes later.

"Damn Haru you take to long now got get something that you can eat while we run ok…" Jyo said in a slightly annoyed voice as he was heading for the door.

Haru ran by his mother and grabbed a piece of toast as he ran past Jyo who was surprised at Haru's speed as he started to run with Haru towards the ninja academy.

-4 minutes later at the ninja academy-

Haru arrived a minute before Jyo who caught up and was out of breath.

"Damn… Pant Haru you're still faster than me but… I will catch up sooner or later…" Jyo said as he was panting heavily trying to catch his breath still.

"Come on Jyo we got to get to the class…" Haru said as he ran off again.

-Classroom 209-

"Ah the last two enter finally and right on time too I see." Hina said in a sarcastic tone while eye smiling at them.

Haru and Jyo's teacher Hina was calling off the names of the people who were in each others squad. Then Haru and Jyo decided to pay attention when they heard Haru's name.

"Team 9 will consist of Haru Hyuuga, Jyo Mashima…" Hina said before she was interrupted from Jyo and Haru who jumped up and gave each other a high five "… sit down you two… anyways and the last member of your group will be Rafter Uchiha, when I leave your jounin instructors will arrive to get you." Hina said as she left the class.

"Haru who is this rafter uchiha?" Jyo said looking at Haru with a puzzled look on his face.

"That would be me…" said a voice behind them.

Haru turned around to see a young male with black hair with green tips, with an hour glass shaped body who was wearing sunglasses.

"What's up with the sunglasses?" Haru asked as he got up to look at them.

"Nothing I just like to wear them, why do you ask?" Rafter said in a questioning tone.

Haru and Jyo looked at each other and shrugged and wait till their instructor came.

-3 hours later-

"Where the hell is our instructor…" Jyo said under his breath while looking back and forth between Haru and Rafter.

Rafter looked up and noticed Haru was lying back in a chair asleep.

"Don't know but I'm about to leave if he doesn't show up" Rafter said with an angry tone while opening the door to the hallway.

Just as Rafter opened the door he crashed into a tall man wearing a Jounin outfit with a Chuunin vest over it. As Haru heard the crash he made on of his own. Haru threw a kunai up as he was falling back and managed to knock one of the ceilings fixtures loose. Haru stood up as Jyo started to laugh his ass off.

"What happened are we under attack" Haru asked still a bit dazed with a kunai in both hands.

Rafter and the Jounin looked at Haru just as the ceiling fixture fell down to knock Haru out.

"Hahahahahahaha… Can't… can't breathe…" Jyo said trying to stop to help Haru out.

Rafter looked at the Jounin and sighed and looked at the jounin. "Well… are you our Jounin team leader…" Rafter said sounding a tad annoyed from Haru's antics.

"Well… yes I am but I think we should wake up the Hyuuga boy…." The Jounin said with a sweat drop.

-An hour and a half later….-

"Wha… what happened…" Haru asked as he was getting up as he felt a sharp jolt of pain run through his head. "Argh! My head hurts! And who the hell is that?"

Haru looked around and seen Rafter and Jyo looking at him with a Jounin looking down from the balcony.

"Ah the Hyuuga is awake I see" Said the Jounin eye smiling at Haru.

Haru looked at Jyo who instinctively looked away trying not to smile.

"This is our jounin leader Haru… and the ceiling panel took you out…" Rafter said as he was leaning against a beam.

The Jounin walked over and sat down in front of the three Genins.

"Ok, now it is time to introduce ourselves… Haru I take it, you go first… What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams…" the Jounin said looking at the three of them.

"Well… I'm Haru Hyuuga; I like training and other things… I dislike sour things (Henceforth Haru's first experience of the taste of coffee XD) and I also dislike the main branch of the family of the Hyuuga clan… my hobbies are training, pulling pranks and well I don't know if sleeping is a hobby but I like it a lot, and my dream… my dream…" Haru said as he looked up to the sky.

The Jounin looked at Haru "What is wrong Haru?" He asked.

Then Haru smiled and jumped on the railing of the balcony and took in a deep breathe "MY DREAM IS TO BE THE BEST NINJA EVER I'M GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!!" Haru shouted as everyone from down below looked up and some people just plainly got the crap scared out of them from Haru's yelling.

Jyo stood and slapped his forehead while Rafter snickered. Haru turned around as he heard Rafter's snicker.

"You think something is funny about my dream… my goal…" Haru said while a blood vessel popped out next to his right eye.

"No Haru, I think that some stupid dreams shouldn't even be heard" Rafter said in a light but serious tone.

Just then Haru jumped from the rail and was flying towards Rafter as he got into a fighting stance. Just before they reached within inches from each other they were being held by the scruff of their shirts.

"Ok emo boy and You reflective little bastard… you two need to start by getting along… because I'm not going to be dealing with this during missions" The jounin said

"Ok I guess it is my turn… I am Jyo Mashima; I am Haru's childhood friend. My clan is masters of lightning and all electric based jutsus, I don't have any dislikes because I like everything except for getting into trouble but Haru always gets me out of it from my parents and I always help Haru out as well, and my dream is to become the leader of the Anbu of Konohagakure so I can help protect this wonderful village." Jyo said without any hesitation.

The Jounin nodded and looked at Rafter as he was up next.

"I am Rafter Uchiha… I don't like that many things… you all can tell what I already dislike… everyone knows about my clan… and well I wouldn't call this a dream more like an ambition that I want to for fill… there are some people that I want to kill for disgracing the name of the Uchiha clan name…" Rafter said in a cold tone while looking off into space.

"Interesting… Anyways since all of you introduced yourselves I guess it's my turn… My name is Akima Nara I am Shikamaru Nara's eldest son, you all probably know what the Nara clan specializes in already, for my dislikes and likes I'm to lazy to say them but I don't know any current dream or goals I want to complete either as well…" Akima said in an intimidating tone towards the three genin.

"So what now, Akima sensei" Haru asked as he got put down.

"Nothing you guys have the rest of the day off and I'll send you all a message when we get a mission ok till then your free to do what you want…" Akima said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Haru looked at his team mates as he took a head start and jumped from the balcony to have some fun.

So How did you guys like the second chapter I know it was short but I am sorry but there is still more to come this is only the second chapter out of 50 or more and yes this story will not be discontinued like my other ones because I still got writers block for them


	3. Haru's first Love!

ALRIGHT

ALRIGHT!! Since my business instructor is on vacation I'm able to write the third chapter I hope you all will enjoy this one this chapter will have brief yaoi in it don't worry no sex in it because this story will be for all types of categories in it. Um scratch the no sex part because I am putting a yaoi scene in this chapter because I am bored and I want to entertain all the yaoi fans out there but it will not contain any sex in it w

Disclaimer: Yeah so what I don't own Naruto or any of the character's names all rights reserved to the original creator blah blah blah bitchy comment bitchy comment dick joke everyone laughs and I die a little bit more inside…

Haru jumped off the balcony to the streets below and landed perfectly as he took off down the street with a dust trail behind him.

Jyo and Rafter went their separate ways as Haru left.

(Sorry for this but I'm going to put in the three main character's Bio's for you all so you all won't be confused and I don't want to hear no bitching about it, because so far I hate being told how to write my stories and I know most of you hate it to so lets just leave it as it is ok Ladies and gentlemen and fellow Furries)

-Haru Hyuuga's History-

Haru Hyuuga was born of the head family of the hyuuga clan. When he turn six years old he found out after his father died that he had an older sister that was born before him. As the rules of the hyuuga clan Haru was to be placed in the branch family but he was able to still live with his widowed mother.

No one knows where Haru's older sister is currently. Haru discovered her name while he was ten years old, her name is Yuki Hyuuga she left at the age of 7 when she became a genin and became a missing-nin from the village hidden in the leaves. Haru is now a full fledged ninja and yet many life changes and serious events are about to change the outlook on Haru's life.

-Jyo Mashima's History-

Jyo Mashima was born a day before Haru, Their parents are close friends even though the two clan don't get along most of the time but they are the hope of a new friend ship towards the clan, Jyo's father is the head of his clan so he is the heir for the clan master. Jyo has yet to discover the real truth behind his clan or his own unique bloodline limit that dwells within him.

Jyo mostly is the bad ass out of the two of them and mostly helps Haru spar and train; Jyo mostly trains with his mother to learn new clan jutsus and the Mashima fighting art that will tare the enemies apart.

-Rafter Uchiha's History-

Rafter is an only child of his family. Since Sasuke returned the Uchiha clan revived and now is one of the strongest clans next to the Mashima and Hyuuga clans. Rafter might act like a prick at first but once you get to know him or show him up them he becomes a bigger one.

Rafter has already mastered all the genin level jutsus since his father and mother trains him non-stop. So far he thinks of Haru hyuuga as a rival as well as Jyo.

-With Haru Hyuuga-

While looking around the market place of Konoha Haru spots his mother walking out of the flower shop with a handful of his father's favorite flowers and Haru decides to go with his mother.

"Mom, are you going to visit Father's grave today?" Haru asked.

Haru's mother Hinabi jumped a bit from Haru surprising her. "Haru you know not to sneak up on me… and yes I am. Do you wish to join me?" she asked in a happy tone.

Haru nodded as they went to Gin Hyuuga's grave in the Hyuuga cemetery. When they got there they laid the flowers upon the grave and gave a silent prayer and Haru left his mom to pray as he was done. Haru wondered off into the streets of Konoha and found his usual hang out where he took mid afternoon naps.

-With Jyo Mashima-

Jyo walked out of the academy looking around to see what was going on. And something caught his attention, in an alley way there were three boy picking on a little girl with her kitten as Jyo was about to stop them a young male with Brown hair and Brown eyes appeared out of nowhere and had what looked like a small leopard next to him the three boy jumped an ran off as the boy stood in their way, Jyo seen the boy pat the little girl on the head and disappeared. Jyo just shrugged it off as it was taken care of.

So he decided to go home and train some more with his mother.

-With Rafter Uchiha-

Rafter left in a poof of smoke as Jyo left, he found himself on top of the Hokage monument and started to meditate. About one hour later Rafter decided to go for a walk since he was getting extremely bored with meditating all day just the thought of it made him want to go and sit in a dark room or to kill something.

"What to do… hmmm… maybe I'll go and bug my mother…" Rafter thought to himself as he was walking down the street away from the kage monument.

An hour later Rafter was at the Uchiha compound and went home to see if anyone was there. He looked around the compound but found a note on his bedroom door, he noticed that it was written by his mother.

Dear Rafter,

The Uchiha clan is out on some missions to scout the surrounding areas of the land of fire with the Hyuuga clan, there are meals in the fridge that you can heat up and I got you some more pipe tobacco as well so you won't run out while we are gone for two weeks

Love your mother and father

Claire Uchiha and Ken Uchiha

"Dammit, well at least mom was kind enough to make some meals ahead of time and she also got me more pipe tobacco as well…" Rafter said getting a little happy while opening the door to his bedroom.

Rafter walked into his room to see three 2 pound bags of pipe tobacco sitting on his desk all three his favorite flavors, Black Cherry, Three Berry, and Rum Cavendish. Rafter took out his pipe and grabbed some of the Rum Cavendish and loaded the pipe with it and lit it with a low level fire jutsu and opened the window so the fire alarm wouldn't go off.

"Ahhh… now this is the way to relax…" Rafter thought to himself with a grin on his face.

Rafter started up his computer and started to play some Fallout 2.

-Back to Jyo-

About three hours into the training with his mother Jyo was already fatigued from the training.

"Ok Jyo you can take a break for the rest of the day I need to go and get some food from the store for dinner tonight" Jenny Mashima said while wiping some sweat from her forehead.

Jyo nodded and fell back on his butt and lie down and watch the clouds go by as his mother left. Jyo's body felt like it was just hit but a bolt of lightning he was numb all over. Jyo decided to take a quick power nap were he lay so he could regain some energy back to at least crawl into bed.

-Now to Haru-

About four hours has passed by as Haru laid there looking up at the clouds as the sky started to get the crimson tint from the sun starting to set to night.

"Well I better start heading home right now" Haru thought to himself as he got up.

About 30 minutes later while Haru was walking down the streets that were only half packed he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr…" Haru tried to say but was stunned.

There was a young male about the same age as Haru, the young male had Brown hair and brown and blue eyes, his body was well fit for a young man for his age, Haru sat there speechless as the young male did the same. Haru got up and help the young ninja up as well. Haru's face was a deep red as he started to check out the male ninja.

"so… um… My name is Hyuuga Haru… I mean Haru Hyuuga…" Haru said as his face became a brighter tint of red.

The young male looked at Haru and smiled. Everyone that was walking by stopped to see this unfold. Haru and the genin didn't pay any attention to any of them but themselves. Then out of the blue right as Haru was about to say something the male grabbed both of Haru's hand and pulled him closer into a deep embrace and a deep passionate kiss. Everyone's jaw just dropped especially all the girl's jaws. As they were kissing Jyo happened to catch a glimpse of this as he thought he was seeing thing from him being exhausted from the training.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!!" Jyo said out loud as his jaw dropped as he realized what was going on.

Haru and the young male Genin stopped kissing and looked around. Everyone was standing there as if they seen two hot females making out naked in front of them. Haru couldn't help but blush as well as the young male Genin.

"By the way Haru my name is Kris Manapaw of the Manapaw clan, it was a pleasure to meet you" Kris bowed down at Haru.

Haru looked at Kris with a grin on his face. Haru never felt this feeling towards anyone before; he knew that he was in love with Kris.

"Um… Kris… will you be my… my… my Boyfriend!" Haru blurted out.

Jyo watched Haru's entire fan girl club keel over and he just busted up laughing again. Haru noticed Jyo on the ground laughing yet again. Kris walked up to Haru and placed both of his hands on Haru's waist and whispered into his ear.

"Of course I will be…" Kris whispered as Haru glomped Kris to the ground.

"So where do you live at Kris?" Haru asked as he was staring into Kris's beautiful brown and blue tinted eyes.

Kris gave a sad look and looked into Haru's eyes. "I live alone by myself since I am the only one left of my clan…" Kris said as his eyes became all gloomy.

Haru smiled as he kissed Kris again and got up helping Kris up as well. "Well Kris, your not alone anymore, you can live with me" Haru said in a sweet and caring tone as he hugged Kris to make him feel better.

They soon departed with Jyo following behind them still laughing. Through out the village everyone was in surprise as they seen Haru and Kris holding hands down the streets. Jyo finally was done laughing and caught up with Haru and Kris.

"Ok Haru, that was classic… Pretending to be gay with this guy but you really don't have to drag it out this long… wait…" Jyo said as he finally got it "You really are gay Haru? And you two are going out now aren't you…" Jyo said feeling pretty dumb at the moment.

Both Haru and Kris nodded and looked at each other as they were about five blocks away from the Hyuuga complex.

"So um… Haru what will your mom think about this one?" Jyo asked like nothing even happened.

Haru just shrugged his shoulders "Don't know I guess we have just have to find out I guess." he said while he was looking at Kris.

Jyo shrugged his shoulders and sighed, he decided that he wanted to see Haru's mom's reaction to this one since he was curious. About ten minutes later they were outside of the Hyuuga complex. Haru took a deep breathe and opened the gates to the complex to be surprised that the all of the Hyuuga's and Mashima's were there holding a surprise birthday for Haru and Jyo. As they yelled surprise they all stopped and looked at Haru. Jyo just started to snicker from the looks from the Hyuuga clan as he just erupted into laughter again.

(Deer caught in the headlights look)

"um… Surprise everyone I'm gay?" Haru said with a little smile on his face as Kris hid behind him still holding Haru's hand.

Just then Haru's mom walked out holding there cake and set it down on the table like nothing happened, she looked over at Haru, Kris, and Jyo who just got back up and started to laugh again until he wet himself from laughing to much. Haru and Kris walked through the Crowd of Hyuuga's and Mashima's as the hyuuga clan was still shocked but the Mashima clan went on like nothing happened as well.

"There are the birthday boys" Hinabi said with a smile on her face as Haru, Jyo, and Kris walked up.

"So mom you're not shocked at all?" Haru said with the most confused look on his face.

Hinabi smiled and patted Haru's head "Of course not hun, I will love you no matter what even if you're gay, bi, or straight you will always be my one and only son" she said in the most loving and caring tone that anyone has ever heard.

Haru looked back at the hyuuga clan that just snapped back to the real world and went back to the party like nothing ever happened. Haru looked at Kris then to his mother "Um mom I want to ask you something…" Haru said trying not to blush.

"Hmm what is it dear?" she asked as she was starting to set all the candles on the cake.

"can Kris live with us? Since he lives alone…" Haru said while closing his eyes

Hinabi smiled and looked at Haru then to Kris who started to blush "of course he can hun, he is welcome to live with us as long as he wants to" she said "but only on one condition that is Haru" she said in a serious tone.

Haru looked up at his mother "and what is the condition mom?" Haru asked.

"I want to know the name of your man" Hinabi said with a smirk on her face as she finished up on the cake.

"Um… it's… its Kris… Kris Manapaw ma'am…" Kris said still blushing while he was holding Haru's right arm like a security blanket.

"I like that name, and you can call me mom if you want to, well Kris you will be sharing a room will Haru, oh by the way Haru I got you a bigger bed since you've been growing so fast lately, but for now shall we start the party" Hinabi said as she lit the candles to look at a dumbfounded Jyo.

Everyone gathered around the birthday boys as they sang the normal song for all birthdays, Jyo and Haru blew out the candles, while everyone had their fill of the food and cake while Haru and Kris sat of to the side of the party cuddling with each other. An hour passed by as everyone was starting to get tired and starting to head home at the time. Haru and Kris said good night to Haru's mother. They headed up stairs to Haru's room, there was a new queen size bed with warmer looking blankets on it.

"heh…" Kris said as he jumped on the bed to get under the covers "I haven't slept in a bed this big in a long time, Haru? You ok?" Kris said while looking at Haru with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um yeah I'm ok…" Haru said a little tired but still full of energy somehow.

Haru took off his headband; Kris tilted his head to the side a little while he looked at the bandage that was on Haru's forehead. Haru took of the rest of his clothes until he got to his underwear. Kris started to blush as Haru turned around to crawl into bed. Kris got back out and started to take off all of his clothes as well until he got down to his underwear as well making Haru's face go even redder than Kris's. Haru turned the lamp off that was on the night stand next to his bed. (ok I am half temped right now but oh hell with it XD I don't care what the other people in my trade say for all I can they can bite me XD) Haru and Kris started to cuddle with each other putting their foreheads together and they started to kiss, they stayed up all night talking to each other getting to know each other more and more and they found out that they mostly had everything in common.

The end of chapter three w so how did you all like this chapter so far? Hmmm?

Arkthemushroom: well it lacked detail for one

Haruxred: Huh what, when the hell… get out of here Ark!! This is my story not yours

Arkthemushroom: Yeah I know but I like to fuck around with you


	4. New mission or Major mistake

Well that was a lot of work for me doing two chapters in one day… anyways I hope you liked them and the info I gave about Haru, Jyo, and Rafter

Well that was a lot of work for me doing two chapters in one day… anyways I hope you liked them and the info I gave about Haru, Jyo, and Rafter. Anyways its already the next day and I'm already working on chapter four and maybe I can get chapter five done as well I bet all of you are happy. Oh and I am not going to make Jyo gay he is going to be straight and well Rafter will be bisexual, and you already know that Haru is gay. But to the point I think you all will like this chapter so far and maybe just maybe I will be able to get three or four chapters done today it depends if I'm not bug by preggo anyways yes I do not like women therefore I am gay but anyways…

-A little bit about the author-

Hello Readers,

You all know me as Haruxred but you all can call me kit, I pretty much grew up on cartoons and I am soon to be 20, I'm trying to write some story to get my skills up to par, I want to become a famous yaoi manga artist and start my own series in it, I am a furry for those who don't know, if you don't know what one is just look at star fox and sonic the hedgehog they are furries, anyways… I am a 19 year old male who is gay and soon to be married to the man of my life. I live up in Washington but I am currently living all over the place for inspiration for my story. This story that you are reading is about my Naruto RPG D&D game that I created with my friends basically it's about all of our characters and after the whole shippuden series but if the shippuden series goes on after that I might have to change my story around. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them to me, unlike other authors I do take the time to see what my loyal readers think about my stories, and I'm a pretty easy-going guy so I get along with everyone mostly, and yes Haru is pretty much based off of me because I do have blond moments 24/7 and believe me they are classic. I might act stupid or I'm I? But I do have my moments of potential and they turn out to be even funnier. Well on to the story now.

Sincerely Yours

Haruxred

-The next morning-

Haru and Kris were in bed asleep cuddling with each other but little did they know it was almost noon and Haru's team members were just entering his house…

"Hello Mrs. Hyuuga, how are you this morning" Akima said as Hinabi opened the door to greet them.

"Oh Akima it's been a while, I'm doing ok but what are you doing here all of a sudden?" Hinabi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm here to get Haru for our first mission" Akima said stepping out of the way so Hinabi can see Rafter and Jyo.

"Oh, well he is up in his room you three can come in Jyo can you be a dear and go to Haru's room and tell him for me I'm in the middle of making some lunch for Haru and his new friend" Hinabi said with a smile on her face as they entered as she started to walk to the kitchen.

Jyo looked at Akima and started up the stairs. Jyo was at Haru's bedroom door, he decided to put his ear to the door. All Jyo could hear was some shuffling inside.

"Hmmm… I wonder what they are doing in there." Jyo thought to himself as he started to slowly reach for the knob to the door.

Jyo grabbed the knob and opened the door to quickly shut it. Jyo's face was paler than a ghost. Jyo started to walk well let's say attempt to go down the stairs but failed horribly at it and landed at the bottom with a loud thud.

"Jyo are you alright?" Hinabi said as she came running from the kitchen. "You look like you just seen a ghost, what happened?"

Jyo looked up at her and to Rafter and Akima, "… I… I… I think I'm going to be sick… but… Haru is up and so is Kris…" Jyo said as he was going all kinds of shades of green.

"Alright sparky… what did you see…" Akima asked raising an eyebrow.

Jyo instantly jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

-20 minutes later-

Jyo was lying on the couch as Akima and Rafter were laughing their asses off instead of Jyo. Haru came down stairs pissed as all hell. Jyo rolled over to face away from Haru.

"Dude, Jyo you need to learn how to knock, it's very rude to walk in on people…" Haru said while his face was going red.

Akima and Rafter both stopped laughing and looked at Haru than to Jyo.

"Wait… what do you mean by walked in on people?" Rafter said now curious since Jyo nor Hinabi wouldn't tell him or Akima.

Haru went redder in the face.

"Kris and I were going at it; yes we were having sex…" Haru said as Jyo got up and ran to the bathroom again.

"Wait so you did it with a girl?" Rafter asked with a curious tone in his voice as Akima was about to open his mouth.

Haru looked at the both of them, "No I did it with a guy… can we drop it and get on with the day… now why are you guys here…" Haru said while getting some veins pooping out of his head.

Akima looked ill from what he said but shrugged it off "We are here because we got our first mission…" Akima sighed "our mission is to guard a cart to a check point" Akima finished.

Haru nodded and went back up stairs to change out of his kimono and walked past Kris as he was walking down stairs fully dressed. Ten minutes later Haru walked into the dining room and sat down next to Kris and looked at Akima.

"Ok what are the mission details Akima-sensei?" Haru asked as he gave Kris a morning kiss again.

"Ok now everyone pay attention… we are escorting some supplies for the village hidden in grass to help them with their war that is currently still going, what I have heard from the Hokage is that there are thieves in the general area that we will be going through so I want you all to be on your guard, and I take it that everyone is fully prepared for the mission?" Akima finished looking at his Genins.

They all nodded and finished what they were eating. Kris and hinabi waved Haru and Jyo good bye for their first mission.

-Konohagakure's Main gate-

"Ok we will wait here till the cart arrives and you three will be guarding it while I pull it you got that" Akima asked them as they nodded.

About ten minutes later an old man came out of nowhere with the cart. The old man nodded to Akima who nodded back, Akima started to pull the cart as Rafter took the left, Jyo with the right, and Haru riding on the back watching from behind.

One hour later Akima stopped the cart to check on the genin.

"Ok I want you all to transform into normal civilians or an animal or whatever and you need to make sure that your headband is well hidden." Akima said as he transformed into the old man from before.

Haru transformed into a fox and hid in the cart while watching out the back, Jyo transformed into a young looking traveling merchant, as rafter transformed into a bat and hid under the cart to watch the left. Akima put all of their headbands in his left thigh pouch for good keeping and safe reasons for it as well.

As they continued down about fifty minutes away from their destination Haru noticed that something moved in the trees, Haru made a silent whimper that the four of them could hear, Akima stopped the cart and looked at Jyo.

"Ah Kyoshi this looks like a perfect spot to take a break for a quick snack don't you agree" Akima said as Jyo turned to look at him.

"huh? Oh yeah grandpa it look just fine" Jyo said going with Akima on his surprise for the thieves.

As the sat down and were about to eat Jyo could picture Haru in the cart just pouting about now at them. Just then 20 thieves jumped around the cart surrounding them. Haru and Rafter remained in their places until Akima gave the word.

"Ok hand over all of the good and we might let you live with some limbs still attached" The head thief said.

"Well I have to say… you guys will be in for quite the surprise if you do look in that cart… but go ahead if you like" Akima said looking at the thieves.

The head thief motioned one of the lesser men to go and look in the cart, and the thief fell back with blood pouring from his nose with a satisfied look on his face. Three of the other thieves went to look and did the same.

"What are you really hiding in the cart old man…" the head thief asked getting angrier with each passing second.

Akima stood up and gave a "Panicked" look on his face "Please take what you want but don't touch her!" he said while the thieves started to smile.

Just then as the main thief was about to peek in a flare of black chakra bust through the top of the cart and sent the cover flying off, Haru transformed into a young woman in what looked like she was in her early 20's. the thieves backed away slowly to she the girl surrounded in a dark aura.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber…?" Haru said in a demonic voice milking the current situation for all its worth.

Rafter crawled to the middle of the cart so he wouldn't be spotted by any of the thieves.

Haru stood up glaring at each one of them and noticed that one of the thieves was not scared. Instead the thief turned to the boss and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes a half demon would fetch a hefty price on the slave market these days…" the boss said out loud as Haru turned to look at him.

None of the thieves dared to move an inch as the started to back away even more. Akima made sure that none of the thieves were paying attention to him as he gave Haru a nod. Haru let out the most inhuman scream that no one has ever heard in their life. Then Haru stopped and his eyes went pure white as he started to clench his head as pain started to throb. The Caged bird seal was starting to have a reverse affect on Haru and an immense portion of chakra started to pour into Haru as he started to scream. Akima knew something was wrong as Haru started to shed tear of pain. Then Rafter came out from under the cart as a giant bat Demon all the thieves started to run off as there was a trail of piss that followed them. All the thieves were gone now but Haru was still in pain and was still absorbing chakra.

"Akima-sensei what's going on with Haru" Jyo asked taking a few steps back.

"I don't know but we need to get him back to Konohagakure right now… Rafter you stay in that form as you and Jyo finish the mission while I bring Haru back to the village." Akima said as he grabbed Haru and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-Back in Konohagakure-

Kris and Hinabi were walking down the market street going shopping for new clothes for Kris as they were passing by the main gate. They heard Haru's screaming and seen a group of medical ninja surrounding Haru waile Akima disappeared to check up on Jyo and Rafter.

-5 hours later in Konohagakure hospital-

Kris and everyone else were waiting out side of Haru's room as the doctor's and Hinabi were in the room. The doctors came out giving them the go to go inside the room. Kris instantly ran in and grabbed Haru's hand as tears started to go down his face. Jyo, Rafter, and Akima came in after.

"well I should tell you all since you four are the closest to Haru besides me but we should wait till he wakes" Hinabi said as she closed the door to the room putting a sound proof seal so no one would eves drop

An hour passed by and Haru regained consciousness. Looking around he seen Kris asleep by his side still holding on to his hand for dear life, he seen Jyo talking to Rafter on one side as Akima was looking out the window. Just then Hinabi Haru's mother walked in with snacks for everyone.

"Ah Haru your awake" Hinabi said happily.

Kris woke up and jumped on Haru and kissed him and started to have a tear run down his cheek, Haru wiped it off and hugged Kris as he started to cuddle with Haru.

"Ok now that Haru is awake it is time for me to tell you all now…" Hinabi said sounding a bit down "You see the thing is Haru… You were born into the Hyuuga clan but also Gin my husband isn't your real father… and you're not my real son either… I'm actually your aunt and your real mother died when she gave birth to you… she was my sister Hinata, and your real father is… Naruto Uzumaki… I know I should of told you this a long time ago but I didn't know how you would take it…" Hinabi started to tear up at the eyes as Haru rested his face in Kris's hair.

"So what… you taken care of me my whole life not telling me this… no wonder everyone has been treating me differently…" Haru said as he was hiding his face.

"Haru… you're also a half demon as well…" Hinabi said looking at the ground.

Jyo and Rafter fell back in shocked as Akima whipped his head around with a surprised look on his face. Haru looked at Kris and whispered something into his ear. Kris got up as Haru took off the blankets and he put on his ninja sandels and started towards the door.

"Haru…" Jyo said as he tried to put his hand on Haru's shoulder but he jerked away as Haru slapped it away.

"Don't touch me… I want to be alone…" Haru said as he opened the door walking out of the hospital.

They seen Haru run out of the hospital while the doctors tried to catch him but failed at it. Haru got away from the mostly main crowed streets and found a large forest that was fenced up with a big sign saying "Condemned" on it; he didn't care as he cleared the ten foot fence. Haru went to the quietest place in the forest which took only minutes. As he sat out in the clearing he heard some noises coming from all around him. Then he noticed it was the thieves from before, he stood up not even caring that they were there.

"Hey you, boy give us all your money or we'll slit your throat" One of the thieves said.

Haru just kept walking until the main thief stopped him.

"Whats the matter boy you to afraid to talk hmm" the main thief asked as he put his hands on each of Haru's shoulders.

"don't touch me…" Haru murmured

"What was that couldn't hear you ya freak" the boss said.

"I said don't touch me…" Haru said in a growl.

"I think you don't have the right to tell us what to do since we have the upper hand ya little monster… wait a minute that color of hair your that one half freak half human weren't you…!" the boss said as he dropped to the ground as Haru was holding an arm.

"I said don't touch me!" Haru screamed as all the other thieves ran to help their boss.

"Kill… KILL HIM!!" the boss of the thieves screamed while holding the stub of what was left of his right arm.

--

There it is chapter 4 done and completed in the next chapter thanks to the help of Weakest Link: Livor Mortis one of my fur buddies w for giving me the idea and also reminding me lets say your going to find out more about Akima Nara


	5. New Demon of Konohagakure And MORE!

Ok here is the fifth chapter Epic NEEDLESS VIOLENCE YAY ^w^

~Akima Nara's Stats~

Akima Nara is a mid rank jounin who is now the leader of his squad, mostly whenever Akima is by a balcony he is looking down the shirts of women (I know but hell with it) Akima is mostly calm and steps in whenever Haru and Rafter start to argue. Even though Akima is only 19 years old he is the son of Shikamaru Nara, even though he was adopted he got along with the clan and he mostly looks after his little brothers and sisters. He mostly uses wind jutsus and the shadow art jutsus as well. Akima is still the newest jounin but he passed the Jounin exams with 100%

(Thank you ~Livor~ ^w^)

~now to the story~

All the Thieves surrounded Haru as he was starting to shake violently. Only 100 feet away, Akima watched up in a tree to see the out come of the fight if Haru needed any help. Akima wanted to see the outcome of this.

Haru lifted his head up into the air "HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Five of the thieves rushed in to fall down in a blink on an eye. Haru's Byakugan was activated for the first time.

"I can see you all… but now it is time for me to have some fun…" Haru said in a lower raspy voice that was close to a demonic tone.

Haru Grabbed two kunai out of his pouch and rushed towards the only thief that was the closest to him. Haru thrusted one of the kunai into the thief's throat and the other into the temple of his skull making a crunching noise as he started to twist the kunai in the thief's skull, Haru let go looking over to the other thieves who were starting to run towards him with their weapons ready to cut him into ribbons.

"This all you got…" Haru said under his breath as he felt a sharp pain rush up his spine.

Haru looked around to see if anyone was in the distance to throw anything at him, he didn't notice anyone, as he looked at his lower back he noticed their was a small lump starting to grow out of his back side.

"What the hell!?" Haru said confused as he jumped out of the way from one of the thief's blades.

Haru jumped into a tree as he felt an immense amount of pain surge through out his entire body. The thieves stopped in their tracks as they looked up to see the silver haired hyuuga scream in pain as something started to grow from his back. Haru's body was starting to change; he gripped his shirt as his bones were starting to morph as well as everything else in his whole body. All Haru could see were small dots floating in the air around him, soon everything went black.

~Through Akima's eyes~

As Akima was watching what Haru was capable of he now knows that it went too far. As he was about to go and retrieve Haru, a burst of black and white chakra surrounded the hyuuga boy. The whole forest was silent until an inhuman scream could be heard throughout all of konohagakure, ANBU ninja were there when the scream was heard Akima made sure that they did nothing to interfere with the thieves' new problem.

"The new demon of Konoha…" A voice said coming out from behind Akima.

Akima turned around to see a male ninja wearing the regular ANBU attire with silver hair and a scar over his left eye.

"Kakashi what are you doing here…" Akima asked Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't even take his eyes off of Haru for one second. "I'm here to make sure he doesn't go berserk on the village…" Kakashi said with a grim look in his eyes as he watched Haru going through his transformation.

~Through Haru's eyes~

Pain was surging through out his whole body as it was getting ripped apart from the very core. Haru stopped moving as a tail came out of his back side, his eyes glowing blood red as the veins by his eyes were pulsating, pumping the blood in his body even faster. Animal instincts were taking over his body. An arrow hit into the tree just grazing Haru's cheek, the thieves were ready to fight to the death to kill him. White and black Chakra started to Surge around Haru blocking the rest of the arrows and other projectiles that was in the area around Haru.

"KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!!!!" the head of the thieves yelled to the lower ranking ones.

"Grrrrrr….." Haru bellowed under his breathe as they were yelling trying what was their best to harm Haru. "RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR" is all that anyone heard until one of the thieves were pinned down by Haru as he ripped out his throat.

Haru stood on all fours watching the blood spray and flow into a crimson mist until it stopped. He looked at the other thieves who still had their weapons ready to fight. Haru lunged making one of them getting impaled by a tree branch through the eye socket. Five of the thieves just stopped and had an attack than fell to the ground from the shear force of killer intent coming off of Haru as he was looking at them as feed. Seven thieves were left including the boss of them.

"Let's get out of here!" Thief 3 said to the others as 5 followed him into the woods just to get killed by the ANBU that was waiting for them.

~Through everyone's eyes~

"Well looks like he is doing our mission for us" A ANBU with a Raven mask on said to Kakashi.

"Our mission isn't complete till The Hyuuga has calmed but… I don't know how we are going to do it…" Kakashi said as Haru cornered the main thief.

"What do you want… if its money you can have it all… just please spare me…" the thief said wetting himself in the process.

Haru was starting to regain his conscience, as he fully regained it he backed away a couple of feet. "What the hell just happened" Haru thought to himself as he seen a blood bath before himself. Out of the corner of his eye he seen Kris walking through, Kris was looking for something that he left in the woods that he dropped when he was living in them. Haru's eyes widened when Kris walked into the clearing, as soon as he set one foot into it the Thief grabbed Kris.

"If you want to see him live I suggest you let me live" the thief said calmly as he started to back away slowly.

Tears started to well up as Kris couldn't breathe because of the thief's grip. Haru's face went red as chakra swirled around him again. The amount of killing intent that was coming off was felt through out all of Konohagakure. Even the Hokage shivered at the force that was coming off of Haru. The thief stood there frozen solid from fear as Haru stepped towards him. Haru grabbed a sword from a dead thief's hand.

"Spare you… your even lower than trash… you have to hide behind all of these men and they got taken out by a thirteen year old boy… no your lower than trash your dirt…" Haru growled at the thief as he sliced through the remaining arm and grabbed Kris.

"Kris please stand back… and close your eyes I don't want you to see this…" Haru said with regret in his voice.

Kris listened to Haru with out saying a word. All that was heard was a thud from the thief's head as it hit the ground as crimson blood sprayed from the stub that was left from the thief's upper body. Haru dropped the sword and threw up. Kris hugged Haru from behind, Haru turned around and buried his head into Kris's chest and let out a faint but hearable sob.

"Well our mission is complete… Akima get them out of here… we will get rid of this mess…" Kakashi said as he signaled the fellow ANBU with a various hand signs.

Akima walked into the clearing and Kris looked at him and hugged Haru tighter.

"Haru, Kris lets take you home…" Akima said as he stopped and realized that something was missing.

Haru looked up and looked around and noticed that his headband was missing.

"Oh crap! Where is it…?" Haru said while looking around panicking.

Akima stood there with his mouth wide open as Kakashi landed next to him with his eyes wide open.

"Haru… your… your caged bird seal is gone!" Akima shouted while pointing to Haru's forehead.

"Huh? Wait what!" Haru gasped as he felt his forehead and noticed that the scars were gone.

"What I'm I missing out on here!" Kris yelled at the three of them getting a bit pissed off.

"Well… um Kris I'm part of the branch family but somehow I'm now part of the head family of the hyuuga clan now…" Haru said backing away a bit. "!!! Found it!" Haru said as he found his headband that was partially covered in the thieves' blood.

Kris was starting to calm down, as Akima put Haru's head band on for him.

"Haru… No matter what make sure that no one and I mean no one in the hyuuga compound sees you with your head band off you got that…" Akima said while looking down at Haru with a grim and yet serious look in his eyes.

Haru nodded, Akima disappeared in a poof of smoke as Haru and Kris started to go and walk home.

~Outskirts of Konohagakure~

"Haru… is that a tail?" Kris asked.

"Yeah… why do you ask Kris?" Haru replied back sounding a bit worried.

Kris smiled as he held on tighter to Haru's hand, "Nothing I think it suits you" Kris said as he kissed Haru on the lips.

After an hour passed by they got to the main gate of Konohagakure.

"Haru… I want to tell you something…" Kris said looking worried.

"What is it hun?" Haru said who was now becoming concerned with his lover.

"Well, you see how you're a half demon right…" Kris said as Haru nodded, "Well I… I hold the two tailed cat demon… I'm a container for it…" Kris said as tears were starting to swell up in his eyes.

Haru simply smiled and kissed Kris and pulled him closer, Their lips departed as Kris gave Haru a surprised look "Kris I don't care that you are a container for a demon or not… I will always love you no matter what and nothing can change that… because you brought me something that no one has… and that's happiness, Kris…" Haru said in a sweet voice as a tear went down Kris's cheek.

Haru wiped the tear away as they entered the village. After they got into the village, Kris and Haru looked around as the streets were silent and barren with no one walking like the usual busy hustle and bustle of the streets being loud and noisy. It was as if everyone was gone or dead.

"Haru… What's going on…" Kris said as he held on tighter to Haru's arm.

"I… I don't know Kris, what is going on…" Haru said as they walked through the street that was close to Haru's and Kris's home.

About ten minutes passed by as they got to the Hyuuga complex, before they entered Haru tightened his Head-band to make sure that it was secured on his head. They opened the doors to the complex, everything was dead silent, the wind blew by as Haru listened for any slight noises. They walked into their house to only find a note on the table in the dining room. Haru and Kris read the note saying, "Dear Haru and Kris, The Hyuuga clan went to the shelter, as a precaution ordered by the Hokage, you know where it is Haru, as soon as you are done reading this head there immediately, Love your mother… Hinabi Hyuuga…" there were some dried up tears on the note. Haru looked to Kris and grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

As soon as they walked out of the front door, the doors of the Hyuuga compound slammed open as the Hyuuga clan members were entering, everyone stopped from shear shock as the seen Haru. Everyone stepped aside to let Hinabi through.

"Haru, Kris I'm so happy that you two are safe" She said while giving the two of them a hug. "Haru what happened! You're covered in blood!" Hinabi gasped.

Haru looked at Kris than to his mom, "Mom… I… I killed someone…"Haru said as he hugged her as he started to cry.

Hinabi put her arms around Haru as Kris joined to help comfort Haru. "It's okay Haru every ninja has to go through it…" she said as she stroked Haru's bright, smooth hair.

"But mom… I didn't just kill one person… I killed a whole group… and I feel no regret… what does that mean…" Haru asked as he looked up into her bright lavender eyes.

"It means today you have become a full fledged ninja dear, do you want me to throw you a party?" She asked as Haru shook his head.

Haru looked at the ground and got up; he grabbed Kris's hand and went inside to clean up.

(Ok here is a major yaoi scene for those young readers Yaoi means Gay sex and that means Guy on guy action or boy on boy in this case ^w^;; oh and if you are not a fan of yaoi just skip this part =^w^= at least I'm letting you all know in advance instead of surprising you… okay I'm going to warn you but sometimes I won't just because I want to have some fun XD)

~Second Floor Bathroom~

Haru put in a CD into the stereo and locked the bathroom door so no one would bother him nor Kris, Haru pushed play as a popular song in Konohagakure played (My Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada I own the CD but I do not own the song that belongs to the company and Her the singer which has all rights to it SO Please don't sue me _) Kris started up the shower and adjusted the water to the right temperature so it wouldn't burn him or Haru. They both got undressed and got into the shower. Haru made the first move by putting one hand on Kris's left thigh, the other on his chest. As the water slid down both of their bodies they couldn't help but stare into each others eyes, they felt a deep burning passion of love that felt like they had become one. "I love you Kris…" Haru said as he went forward and kissed Kris. Kiss after kiss it got more and more intense as they had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing for long periods of time. Haru thrusted his hips into Kris's as he let out a soft moan from the shear pleasure of Haru's action. Haru and Kris were against a wall, when Haru lifted one of Kris's legs, Haru looked into Kris's eyes waiting for the ok, Kris nodded as Haru slowly put his hard shaft into Kris's rear, little by little Haru pushed a bit further into Kris who was nuzzling Haru's neck. After Haru and Kris finished they cleaned up, Haru looked under the sink to find a Bandage wrap for him to hide his forehead.

They both walked out happy and refreshed. After they sat down and had dinner they went into their room and cuddled till they fell asleep.

There it is for chapter 5!!!! Man I can't believe I actually got to chapter five, anyways this was my first time writing a sex scene *Blushes a bit* and sorry to those who don't like gay people or the gay community but you can just talk to the paw, Chapter 6 will maybe be done by this week.


	6. New Mission In a New Land

Ok! Here is the sixth installation of this story!!!

Kit: … well I have to admit I did love the little scene Haru-Chan

Haruxred: … thanks I think? And what do you mean by little! It was pretty big for my first time…

Kit: oh nothing *Runs off*

Haruxred: Eh what ever anyways… *Turns to the readers* I hope you enjoy my next chapter my loyal readers ^w^

It was 5 o'clock in the morning when Haru got woken up by a tapping noise on his window. It was Jyo; Haru got up and opened his window.

"Jyo… do you know what time it is…" Haru said getting more and more pissed second by second.

"Yeah it's about five oh one, and we just got a very important mission." Jyo said before Haru could even run it through his still asleep mind.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get dressed…" Haru mumbled while writing a note to Kris.

"Haru… where are you going…"Kris asked rubbing his still sleep heavy eyes.

"On a mission hun, please watch mom for me while I'm out." Haru said as he finished getting dressed while walking out of his room. Haru walked into the living room to see his mother cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Mother your awake?" Haru said startling her a bit.

She turned around looking at Haru eye smiling at him "What is it dear?"

"I want to know more about my father Naruto Uzamaki… when I get back home from my mission and I want to change my last name to Uzamaki as well but I want to keep the surname Hyuuga too." Haru said as he gave her a hug.

Hinabi got a bit of a sad look in her face. "Haru dear, no one here in konohagakure knows you're related to him, if they knew they would treat you like a well…" Hinabi said before Haru interrupted.

"A demon… Mom I'm a half demon… Look…" Haru said as he showed her his tail Hinabi pulled on it to see if it was real. "He… Hey its real mom now I got to go for my mission and I don't care what anyone else in the village thinks I want to take my father's last name…" Haru said as he got loose from her grip. Haru met Jyo outside waiting for him.

"So… You two make a cute couple you know that Haru" Jyo said trying not to smirk.

"Jyo just shut it…" Haru grumbled.

"Haru… where did you go yesterday after you left the hospital?" Jyo said sounding a bit concerned

"I went for a walk but I ran into the thieves from before…" Haru said

"WAIT WHAT!!! You mean the thieves from our first mission!" Jyo blurted out "What happened to them Haru I'm surprised that you lived"

"Well… you know how my father is Naruto Uzamaki" Haru said as Jyo nodded "well I'm a half demon, I grew a tail, I blacked out… I killed most of them then some ran away…"

"And… wait so that is where that amount of… Haru did you let out that killing intent…" Jyo asked

"Well the boss of the thieves took Kris as a hostage and something within me snapped and I well… but before that when I snapped to it all I seen was a blood bath… but I killed them all…" Haru said as he stopped.

"Haru… its ok man… everyone has to go through it I had to… I haven't yet but… shit I'm still surprised… your killing intent made the Hokage jump, he thought one of the Sannin returned to kick his ass, I never seen his face go that shade of white Hahahahaha" Jyo just start to burst into laughter.

"Wait I did that… heheheHahahahahahaha" Haru joined Jyo in the laughter.

"Do you two know what fucking time it is…?" Rafter said coming out of his house.

Neither Haru nor Jyo paid any attention to Rafter.

"… You guys come on… did you two do this to piss me off because it's working…" Rafter said as he went back inside to get dressed.

About ten minutes later Rafter came out in his normal clothes. Haru and Jyo stopped after they got to the gates of the village to meet up with Akima.

"Well Haru I see that you made a fast recovery from yesterday…" Akima said sounding a bit pissed.

"Oh yeah you bet if I made the Hokage almost shit himself than think of all the pranks I can pull…" Haru said as he started to day dream about the pranks.

After they got done talking they head off following Akima.

"So um… Akima-sensei, where are we heading to?" Jyo asked.

"To the village hidden in the clouds it's also known as Kumogakure no Sato…" Akima said in a dull tone trying to ignore Haru's little murmurs from him day dreaming this early in the morning, "Haru quit thinking about Kris… You know what screw it they said we had to walk I say fuck it" Akima yelled making Haru jump.

Akima grabbed a hold on the three genins and used his body flicker Justus making them appear just a few feet from the gates of their destination.

"… Akima I hate you…" Haru said as he fell over from being dizzy.

"Eh shut it Reynolds's wrap… Now since we are here now our mission is to protect a certain heir to a clan for a week our so… Haru I don't want to hear any bitching from you… you got that" Akima said as he started to walk towards the village.

Haru just gave Akima the bird and followed as Jyo laughed to himself along side with Rafter from the tin foil comment from Akima. While they were walking in the street of the village everyone stopped what they were doing due to them not being used to human having tails.

"Um… Mr. Silver, what's your name?" A little boy said while tugging on Haru's shirt.

"Huh?" Haru looked down at the boy "Oh it's Haru, Haru Uzamaki why is tha…!" Haru said before the child's parent picked him up and ran off saying "the Demon's son is here."

Haru sighed and continued to walk with the others who kept looking back at Haru, who had a saddened look on his face.

"… god dammit… Haru you ok?" Rafter asked.

"Huh what? Yeah I'm ok; I'm just a little bit surprised why they called me the demon's son… Is my father really a demon…?" Haru said as they entered the Raikage's office to be interrupted by who looked like the Raikage.

"They might call me a demon but… Wait did you say your father?" The Raikage asked.

"Yeah my father Naruto Uzamaki… why is that?" Haru asked back.

"Ah Naruto Uzamaki… the Otokage of Sound, yes… well its best not to talk about it right now…" The Raikage said as he started to sweat a bit.

Haru just shrugged his shoulders, "so what is the mission Lord Raikage" Haru said with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well your mission will be… to protect a certain man here that is going to build a bridge to get to the village hidden in the stars also known as Hoshigakure…" the Raikage said as he handed Akima a scroll, "That would be for Haru later on… Lord Naruto gave it to me to give to Haru… but I feel he is not ready to learn it yet…" the Raikage finished.

Haru's ears perked as he seen the scroll, he snatched it from Akima who didn't really care if Haru got the scroll or not.

"Wait... you're not supposed to.... "The Raikage said to Haru but was too late.

Haru opened the scroll to read it,

~Contents of the scroll~

Haru if you are reading this that means the Raikage has done his job well... this scroll will contain some techniques that I have mastered over the years that I am passing down to you my son since you are the last of my blood line... I am sorry I wasn't there for your childhood to watch you grow into a splendid ninja, but I have to tell you that you are half demon from my blood since I am infused with the nine tailed demon called Kyuubi, these techniques will teach you how to control your demon side, I want you to only use these jutsus to protect the ones you love and care about, now to get started here is the first lesson son... and I want you to do this with no one around....

Haru closed up the scroll and looked at everyone with a serious look in his eyes. Jyo of course just smirked and turned around; on the other hand Rafter, Akima, and the Raikage got a curious look on their face.

"Once he gets an idea it's hard to stop him" Jyo said with a little laugh

"What do you mean...?" Akima asked Jyo

"He is going to train to become stronger, that's what I mean Akima-sensei" Jyo said as he turned to face them.

Before Akima could open his mouth Haru was already out of the room and halfway down the building. Haru was outside looking around for a place to train but failed to spot any where he was at so he decided to ask one of the villagers.

"Um excuse me sir do you know of a good place to train is?" Haru asked a mid aged looking man

"Huh? Oh yes that I do just follow this road and turn left once and go straight from there and bam you'll hit the training grounds, it's a pretty big place so you can use any type of jutsu there." The man said to Haru as he rushed off in the direction that the man pointed to.

Haru followed the man's directions to end up at the training grounds. "Man this place is big...." Haru thought to himself as he rushed to find another place to practice his father's jutsu. About ten minutes later Haru found the perfect spot where no one was around, Haru took out the scroll to finish up the reading.

~Contents of the Scroll of Naruto~

The first technique is called the Rasengan; I learned this move from my teacher the toad sage called Jiraiya who died fighting the leader of the akatsuki, which he learned this jutsu from the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze, my father also known as your grandfather, anyways son for you to learn this technique it takes a lot of focus and hard work. Now let's begin with these simple steps.

Focus your chakra to the hand you use the most or your writing hand.

Now imagine that the chakra is shaping into a ball with the energy going into different directions.

This is the hard part; now try to mold the chakra into your palm as the sphere.

Haru closed the scroll after reading the instructions three times over to be sure. Haru started to focus his chakra into his palm, after he did that he tried to imagine the chakra forming into a ball in his palm. Now that he did the first two steps he tried to do the third only to fail.

"DAMN.... why can I do it" Haru said out loud "Hmmm....." Haru started to think of other ways "Wait a minute.... man how stupid can I get I'm a Hyuuga I can see the chakra" Haru thought to himself as he activated his byakugan, Haru started to focus the chakra watching it swirl into his palm. Haru managed to hold the sphere for ten seconds before the force of it sent him back into a tree, "Argh!... dam so close.... *Sigh* I can do it...." Haru said as he got back up trying it again. After five hours Akima, Jyo, and Rafter found Haru as he was about to pass out from chakra exhaustion.

"Oh crap!" Jyo said as he rushed over to catch Haru before he hit the ground.

Before Jyo got to Haru, Haru stopped Jyo from helping him up, "Sorry man but I'm ok, sorry to worry you all...." Haru said before passing out.

A few moments later Haru awoke to notice that he was lying down in a bed but not in the hospital but in someone's house.

"Where the hell..... DAMMIT!!!" Haru yelled out at the top of his lunges making everyone in the next room jump.

Akima opened the door to give Haru the usual what the hell look.

"Ok what is it this time Haru?" Akima asked.

"I was having a great dream but.... Kris isn't here...." Haru said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Akima let out a sigh and sat next to Haru "Listen Haru from now on some of our missions will be going outside of our country so you have to learn to deal with this little separation for a bit ok, just think about it once the bridge is done I'll bring us back to the village first thing ok" Akima said trying to cheer Haru up.

Haru looked up at Akima and smiled then wiped the tear away, "Your right Akima-sensei, as a ninja I have to get use to being away from the ones I love... even though if it is a life or death mission we have to be aware of our surroundings" Haru said as he laid back down to go back to sleep.

~With Rafter and Jyo~

Rafter and Jyo were walking around town together to see the sites of the village; Jyo was looking at the women who were passing by as Rafter was smoking his pipe while humming a song he loved. After a while they ran into the grand daughter of the man they were protecting.

"Ah Aya there you are your grandpa was quite worried about you" Jyo said to her.

"Huh? Oh hi Jyo, hi Rafter I didn't expect you to be here" Aya said blushing a bit

"Well your grandfather is the one building the bridge and we have to be here until he completes it, so we have to look out for his family as well so he won't get sidetracked from his work" Rafter said as he blew out some smoke.

"Oh... sorry if I caused trouble for the two of you..." Aya said with a guilty look on here face.

"Naw you didn't do anyone any harm, so your ok Aya, you need to cheer up more" Jyo said to her trying to make her smile.

"No Jyo... she needs to be more... the word... Ah, she needs to be less shy and more of a bitch, yeah that's what I'm thinking, just stand up for yourself or are you just going to let everyone walk all over you?" Rafter said with a smirk on his face as he turned to head back with the two of them.

"Rafter... now that was going a bit overboard..." Jyo said

Aya kept looking at the ground, she smirked a bit, "Oh you mean like this" Aya said as she walked back into the little store.

"This can't be good..." Jyo said as he dragged Rafter to watch what was about to unfold.

~In the little Shoppe~

"Welcome to our... oh it's just you..." the store keeper said to Aya as Jyo and Rafter looked at each other.

"Yes it is me and you know what..." Aya said punching the man in his face.

Jyo eyes went wide as Rafter just busted into laughter.

"That's for over charging me and talking behind my back you asshole" Aya said as she got back her money.

Rafter and Jyo waited outside for Aya. As Aya was walking out of the little store Rafter got done wiping his eyes from laughing.

"Shall we go home now" Aya said handing Jyo and Rafter a bag of groceries.

"Wait why are you handing these to us for?" Rafter asked

"Because you're carrying them... I think I hurt my knuckles from that punch" Aya said as she rubbed her left hand.

Rafter, Jyo, and Aya walked to Aya's home where her family was waiting.

"That is the last time I give out advice" Rafter whispered to Jyo.

"Rafter, do us all a favor before I shut your mouth with a kunai..." Jyo said out loud as people gave him a weird look.

~Back at Aya's House~

Haru woke up and walked into the hallway.

"Oh good afternoon dear you were asleep for two days" A woman's voice came from the room across from Haru.

"I was out for two days!" Haru said way to loud that it made the woman jump

The woman came out of the room dressed in a yukata, "Yes that was how long you were out for... Oh I forgot to introduce myself how bad of me" She said blushing a little bit, "I'm Botan Yamamoto, my sister's names are Aya Yamamoto, and the oldest ones name is Haruko Yamamoto, Haruko will be helping you on your mission since she is the only one that wanted to become a ninja out of our family... but besides that what did you do to get yourself so tired for you to be asleep for two days straight" Botan asked Haru cornering him.

"My dad scroll was teaching me a new move" Haru said sweating a bit.

"And who is your father?" Botan asked pointing her finger at Haru's chest.

".... Naruto Uzamaki..." Haru said in a low voice.

"What can't hear you, you need to speak louder!" Botan said bending over putting her ear close to Haru's face.

"I SAID MY FATHER IS NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Haru shouted at the top of his lungs making Akima run up the stairs.

"What is going on up here?" Akima said as he reached the top of the stairs looking at Haru and a pale white Botan who had her finger on Haru's chest.

"your... Your father is the Naruto Uzamaki..." Botan said as she fell back on the floor.

Haru's ears went back as he pulled out the fox tail from his pants, "Yeah I am and what of it I don't know what he did but he is still my father... he is the only parent I got and I want to meet him right now!" Haru yelled at the top of his lungs pointing at Akima

Akima had a sweat drop going down the side of his face, "Fine so be it but we will wait till Jyo and Rafter get back with Aya...." Akima said as Aya yelled out downstairs that she was home.

"Talk about ironic Akima" Botan said smirking a bit

"We go now...." Haru said in a low tone getting madder with each passing second.

Akima let out a low sigh as he headed down stairs to tell Jyo and Rafter where Haru and he were going to go.

"Rafter, Jyo come here for a second" Akima said to the two of them.

"Yeah what is it Akima-sensei" Jyo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now is not the time for it Jyo, Anyways you two have to make sure no one leaves the house, me and Haru are going out for a bit we will be back by tomorrow got it" Akima said to Both Jyo and Rafter.

They both nodded as Haru walked down from up stairs with red chakra coming off of him, "Akima... lets go now..." Haru said in a bit of a demonic voice.

"Fine" Akima said while grabbing Haru and body flickering out of the village to the outskirts of sound.

~Outskirts of Sound Village~

"I heard something come from this way" The female shinobi said to her partner.

"Fine let's go check it out then..." he said in a slightly annoyed voice.

The two sound shinobi jumped up into a tree over looking Akima and Haru, the two shinobi hid their chakra so they wouldn't be detected but that didn't stop Haru from kicking the tree knocking them out of it.

"Rookies..." Haru said looking down at the two sound Nin that were on the ground looking at him with fear in their eyes, "Where is sound village...." Haru asked the two ninja.

"We will never talk..." The female said trying to be brave.

"Look... we are not here for fighting I just brought him here to see his father..." Akima said while stepping in front of the extremely ticked off Haru.

"Well if that's the case why didn't you say so" the male ninja said getting up, "So who is your father if I may ask" He asked Haru who's eye wouldn't stop twitching.

"... Naruto Uzamaki... Bring me to him or I'll kill you myself..." Haru said while cracking his knuckles on his right hand grinning showing his sharp newly grown fangs.

"Ri... right away sir" The female said with out any hesitation.

~Entrance to sound village~

Akima, Haru, and the two sound ninja walked into the village and headed down the main road to the Kage's tower. After a while people were looking at Haru from his mass chakra waves that he was sending off.

"Well, well, well looks like you two caught a leaf Jounin and a leaf Chuunin I say" A voice came from behind the group of four.

Haru turned around to look a man that was about mid level Jounin by the looks to Haru.

"Piss off" Haru said as he continued to walk towards his father's tower but the Jounin tried to put his hand on Haru's shoulder but Akima stopped the Jounin.

"If you want to keep that arm I wouldn't touch him..." Akima said to the Jounin.

Haru was already five blocks ahead of the group and only one more block away from his father. As Haru reached the gates to the Kage's tower three ninja jumped down from their guard towers.

"Halt, you shall go no further..." One of the ninja said as Haru just walked past her.

The other two put their hands on Haru's shoulders as he stopped and twitched a little, Akima was already too late to see Haru turn around to look them in the eyes. Crimson chakra was emitting from Haru's eyes as one of the shinobi fell to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are...?" The other said as he punched Haru in the face.

Haru fell to the ground even more pissed off than ever, Akima knew what Haru was capable of and he did not want to end up like the thieves from the forest of death. Haru got back up from the ground with dark blood red chakra swirling around him. Haru got into the regular Hyuuga taijutsu stance and in a blink of an eye the two shinobi fell as Haru was on the other side of the now broken gates. Haru entered the Kage's tower. Through out the entire village screams could be heard, then an inhuman roar echoed through out the village, everything was dead silent as all the sound villagers and shinobi stopped dead in their tracks as they looked towards the Kage's tower.

~Otokage's Office~

Naruto sat in his chair grinning while looking at the view that was beyond his window. After the screams died down he heard a few thumps outside of his door.

"Come in" Naruto said as he turned around as the door swung open, Naruto's eyes went wide as he seen Haru with Two tails unlocked, "Who are you..." Naruto said standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

One of Haru's tails disappeared as he calmed down, "Your son" Haru said pointing to himself, "I can't believe you, you never took the time in your whole life to visit your only child who now fells like he was abandoned, to find his old man sitting inside his comfy office while his men were getting slaughtered by a thirteen year old male, not even once did you ever stop to think, hmmm.... maybe I should go and visit my boy because it's his birthday... you know what I came all this way to see you and you know what only two of your shinobi were kind enough to show me the way, oh and sorry about the mess I left in your tower I have issues about being touch by other people, since there are only a select few that can touch me, but enough about me I want to know some more about you dear father of mine" Haru said taking a step towards Naruto with every word he said to have Naruto in his chair against the wall.

"You defiantly get your attitude from your mother" Naruto said as he forced a smile, but it didn't amuse Haru in the slightest way, "Ok, ok I'll tell you... the reason I left you with the leaf village members was for your own good... and... I didn't want to go back there for personal reasons..." Naruto said as he looked down at the ground, "It's because the villagers treated me like a... a..."

"What like a monster" Haru said turning around, "I know how it feels... after the fight with those thieves, everything changed..." Haru said as a tear went down his cheek, "Father... why didn't you contact me sooner and tell me everything like how I'm a half-demon, and that I was related to the great forth Hokage... why leave me in the shadows and not tell me anything at all..." Haru said as he plopped into a chair looking at his father.

Naruto looked up at his son Haru and walked over giving him a hug, "I'm so sorry, but... everyone still fears me because I'm a demon... I'm..." Haru interrupted Naruto.

"I know you're the container of the nine tailed demon Kyuubi... I know because I'm going out with the two tailed container... he is well a very sweet person" Haru said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of Haru's head, "You are still my son and I'm sorry, but... why are you here?" Naruto asked Haru.

"Well I'm still on an important mission and... Oh crap... Dad I got to go and thanks for the scroll..." Haru said as he tried to run out of the office but was stopped by Naruto grabbing the scruff of his shirt.

"Whoa how about this I'll teach you a technique that will get you there faster it's called body flicker and I think it will become a great asset to you in the future" Naruto said, "Ok here is the scroll to learn it but you must imagine the place you want to go before you use that jutsu" Naruto said to Haru as he nodded his head, "Now I want you to read the scroll and try the jutsu ok Haru, and you can come here anytime to visit me if you want to since now that you've been to sound village now, but you should get going now Haru." Naruto said as Haru disappeared in a swirl of fire and wind. "Hmmm.... that is a new Element combination for me..." Naruto said as he sat back down in his seat as Akima nodded and disappeared.

~Back in The Village hidden in the cloud, Aya's Home~

Jyo, Rafter, Aya, and Botan were sitting down drinking some tea as the bridge builder was sleeping on the couch. "....I wonder when Haru and Akima-sensei will be back" Jyo said as Fire sprouted out of the middle of the room. Everyone including the Bridge builder jumped behind the couch to see Haru appear from the flames. "Well I'm back, now let's go to the bridge and finish it up..." Haru said to the group behind the couch as they nodded and Haru left for the Bridge as Akima appeared in front of him.

~Somewhere in the woods~

"So let me get this Straight, You want me and Mina to stop this Bridge from getting built..." the black eyed man said to the Stranger in the shadow.

"Yes Justin I want the both of you to stop them and kill who ever gets in the way you got that, I'm not paying you two for nothing..." The Shadow man said as he disappeared.

Justin looked over at Mina "Well shall you get your little girly ass ready to fight now..." Justin said as Mina punched him for the sexist comment, "What the fuck was that for!" Justin yelled holding his face.

"Shut it you ass, now lets go and get this done before he wants a refund" Mina said as she jumped from the balcony, running off into the woods in the direction of the bridge.

~The Construction site~

Haru and the rest arrived at the construction site and everything was going according to plan and the bridge was almost complete all they needed was two more hours without anyone being bugged.

"Oh Crap I need to run back to the house I forgot something" Haru said to Akima who nodded as Haru ran off to the house.

~One hour Later at the Construction site~

All of the workers were laid out on the ground with little but painful wound all over their bodies.

"What the hell happened here?" The master Bridge builder said as everyone was down in a blink of an eye.

A laugh could be heard all around them as Akima, Jyo, and Rafter jumped into formation around the master bridge builder to protect him.

"Don't worry they aren't dead... they are knocked out they aren't the ones I was sent to kill" Justin said behind the four of them as Jyo threw a kunai "Heh spunky little brat aren't ya" Justin said as he grabbed a hold of Jyo's arm before he could even let go

"Justin that's enough toying around... we weren't sent here to play with the Leafians..." Mina said as she walked towards the group, "We were only sent here to kill the old fart, now if you three would step aside so we can get our job done..."

Jyo tried to get his arm free but couldn't, Rafter took the chance seeing that Justin was wide open, he activated his two pronged sharingan as he punched Justin in the side.

"Why you little bitch" Justin said as he jumped back letting go of Jyo's arm

"What did you call me asshole..." Rafter said in a low tone as a blood vessel was popping out of his forehead

"You heard me I called you a little bitch, oh what is the little emo going to do cut himself huh" Justin said as he let out a little laugh

"No he is going to fuck you up" A voice came out behind Justin as he turned around "Rule one of the shinobi way never turn your back to an enemy...." Haru said as Rafter jolted towards Justin as he did I flying side kick planting one foot to the side of his head and the other on his back, Justin winched in pain a bit as Rafter push off of him sending him stumbling toward Haru "Here we go!" Haru yelled as he hit Justin in the gut with a flat palm and in the chest with the other palm, Haru force some chakra out of his hands sending Justin flying over the group "Rafter, Jyo you two are going to help me take out Justin" Haru said as he rushed towards him.

Akima let out a sigh as he looked at mina "Well I guess I get to fight you... as much as I hate fighting women..." Akima said as he walked towards her pulling out a kunai.

To be continued sorry for the long wait people it took me awhile since I've been going through a lot of problems, I was going to finish it over thanksgiving break but they didn't have a computer or a phone... but anyways I'm going to start the next chapter right now so I hope you all enjoy it, oh and I'm just going to ask my friend if I can just use his laptop. Send me a message my email is I check my mail everyday (Fucking junk mail....) but yeah I got to go Kit signing out see you again till next time and please leave a review.... I need some credit... I feel lonely when my readers don't write something good or negative just you know let me know.... bye bye.... oh and on last thing....

To be forgotten is worse than death!


End file.
